Beautiful Moon Sasori Love Story
by xXSakina28Xx
Summary: She longed to be loved, he longed to be understood. Two different people, though lived the same past. Will this love last? SasorixOC I own no characters except for my Original Character, Mitsuki. Rated T for language.
1. Dream

Chapter One

Dream

The night was quiet…Sasori and his partner Deidara were camping out in the forest, traveling back to headquarters after their mission had been completed. The blonde was lying on the floor, snuggled close to the fire, sleeping…

The redhead was still wide awake, his eyes staring boredly at the glistening lights above him. The moon was breathtaking tonight, yet he was not interested. Although it was beautiful, the moon would not stay in the sky forever, it would just "disappear" and the sun will rise and take its place in the morning. It was not "true" beauty. Breathing in deeply and then exhaling, he closed his eyes. Drifting into a deep slumber…

_Sasori wandered through the empty path. Series of never-ending trees greeted him with every step. There were no stars, only the full moon, shining down on him tauntingly. "When is this trail going to end!? I'm getting impatient." He yelled in frustration. Of course, there was no response. He was alone. And he __**hated**__ to be alone…almost more than he hated to wait._

_A soft breeze led his crimson hair in every direction. "If you wish not to be alone, follow the moon… let it lead you to the right direction." It whispered in his ear. Sasori replied with a simple, "What do you mean?"_

_Before it can answer, he felt a repeating nudge on his left shoulder. "Sasori. Master Sasori, hm!"_

The redhead groggily opened his eyes. His surroundings were blurred but then focused onto a certain blonde. "Deidara…" He grumbled bitterly. "You're finally awake, hm!" Deidara exclaimed. "How long was I resting?" The puppeteer asked, rubbing his eyes. "Hm? Well, when I woke up you were asleep, so I don't know. It's about 6-7 o' clock in the morning."

Upon hearing that, Sasori stood up from his spot quickly. "Let's go brat, we don't want to keep Leader waiting…" The blonde pouted, "Without eating breakfast!?"

Ugh, he just woke up and he was already irritated at his partner. Without answering, he brought out his scroll, and summoned one of his favourite puppets, Hiruko. He quickly got inside. "We'll find a Dango shop in the way or something. Just get ready so we can go already!"

The blond hesitated, but then followed the puppeteer reluctantly. The hideout wasn't far off, only a couple hours away. But he hoped to be able to get there sooner. Then, Sasori remembered the dream. "_Follow the moon…let it lead you to the right direction…"_ Those words repeated in his head, over and over…the redhead gritted his teeth. "_Bullshit, I don't believe in that sentimental crap!" _To him, the dream meant nothing. It was worthless. Only weak and pathetic people believed in those things.

"Master Sasori, hm?" Deidara said, interrupting his thoughts. "What is it?" Hiruko's head turned to his partner, bloodshot, and full of rage. The blonde hesitated to reply, and shifted his head slightly to his right. "I'm hungry…" Deidara mumbled…

The puppeteer sighed in frustration, "Fine, let's go find some food…"

After a couple of minutes, they stopped at a nearby Dango shop. Deidara joyfully ordered 5 sticks of dango, gobbling them down like a hungry pack of wolves. The waitress had come over and offered to bring some food for the hidden puppeteer, but he replied with a bitter, "No…" The women almost trembled with fear at the sight of Hiruko; she left and never bothered Sasori again. "You know, Master Sasori, you should be more kind towards others, hm…"

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "What's the point doing such things? It's stupid and a waste of time."

Deidara chuckled, "Well that's how people get friends, you should start socializing more, hm. And maybe get out of that puppet more, you'll probably attract more women that way."

Oh that was so it. The puppeteer brought out his scorpion tail and swung it at his partner with rapid speed. Unfortunately, for him, the blonde dodged just in time. "Ok ok, be that way, hm." "_Damn that brat, always disrespecting his superiors."_

Deidara at his last dango quickly and arose from the bench. He stretched his arms out to the sky. "Alright! Let's go Sasori, my man!" The blonde dashed towards the direction of the hideout, leaving the redhead behind. "Tch, who died and made you leader…?" He followed soon after.

-

They have finally arrived at the hidden hideout. It was hiding between four tall trees, their branches blocking entry to the cave. There was a paper seal on one of the branches to prevent anyone from trespassing. With a single hand sign, the branches moved upwards forming an arch above the two, revealing a pitch black cavern.

As they walked in, they see a silhouette in the background. He was the leader of Akatsuki, also known as "Pein."

"Sasori, Deidara, welcome back. Have you completed your mission?" Both nodded yes. Sasori reaches into his sleeve and brings out a small scroll. The kanji was written in the characters that said, "Forbidden." He hands the scroll to their leader, "The village is less known to other countries, and it lacks the amount of shinobi, so infiltrating the place and stealing the scroll was child's play."

"Good job, this forbidden scroll of Healing Jutsu will be very helpful to use if one of our members is in need of medical attention."

"So that's it then? We can have a break, hm?" Pein merely shook his head. "Sorry for sending you places here and there, but since the rest of the Akatsuki are busy with their assignments, I have to assign the two of you to the new mission."

Deidara was disheartened, he was exhausted and he really needed a break. The blonde sighed, "So what is it this time, hm?"

"You are to recruit a kunoichi from the Hidden Sand Village. She goes by the name, "Mitsuki". Unfortunately, the Leaf Village and Sand Village have noticed that we have been very active these past few months. I want you to approach her without causing a ruckus, kill anyone who gets in your way." _"Ugh, I joined Akatsuki to __**get away**__ from Sunagakure, not to come back there like every month." _The redhead thought.

"Eh? We're getting a new member, hm!? Whatever for?" Deidara said, stunned. Sasori nodded in agreement, "I don't see why we need a new member, we have **enough **people around." The redhead flashed his eyes towards his partner; he certainly didn't want a new member here, especially if this person was obnoxious and immature like his blasted partner.

"She has special powers, it is rumoured that she can predict the future, and she is highly skilled. This will be very useful for us to plan ahead for any upcoming missions."

"Ok ok, we'll bring her here, hm." The blonde said. "Sasori, when she arrives, I want you to observe her for an amount of time… If she does not live up to her expectations, I'll give you further instructions."

Yes, a way he can get rid of her. "Yes Master Pein…" Luckily, the redhead was in Hiruko, otherwise Pein would see the little grin on his face. If she screws up, there will be one more human puppet in his collecting, bumping it up to 299 puppets.

"You may rest now. You will leave here tomorrow." And with nothing more to say, their leader's hologram fades away in an instant.

Deidara stretched his arms out and yawned, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Master Sasori, hm." The blonde headed towards his room without letting the puppeteer reply. _Good riddance. _The redhead can finally be alone and remodel his puppets for tomorrow.

Sasori arrives in his room. It was plain, a room colored beige, a never-used bed on the right side. In the back of the room was a wooden desk in front of a small window. Puppetry tools were scattered on that table, with a lamp on the side. There was a door leading to a bathroom and a closet of course, but the puppeteer barely used it unless he had to change clothes or see what kind of parts he had to replace on his "puppet" body.

The most distinctive part of the room was that puppets were displayed on the walls; he liked to view his "art", though to most, they would find it creepy.

Sasori went out of his "shell" and laid Hiruko on the floor so he could check on him later, to see if it needed any parts replaced. "_I wonder what type of person this, "Mitsuki" is…" _Whoever she is, he hoped she is worth making into a puppet. The redhead chuckled thinking about increasing his puppet collection. He sat down on his desk to prepare for tomorrow's mission…

-

The puppeteer was well prepared; he had checked his equipment over three times. The redhead looked out the window; the sun's rays greeted him in the horizon.

_It's about the time that we should be waking up. _Sasori rose out from his desk's chair and headed out the door to "greet" his partner.

The redhead sighed when he reached Deidara's door, _I wonder how long it's going to take to get the brat out of bed THIS time? _Sasori knocked lightly on the door, but enough for the blonde to hear, "Oi brat, it's time to get up!" There was no response, and in a couple moments the "gentle" knocking turned into violent poundings. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!!!"

There was no response in words, but the cranky "old man" heard a quiet groan and the light sounds of the blonde's feet on the ground. "Ok ok I'm up, hm."

The blonde groggily opened the door and stared at his partner's furious and intense eyes. Though, deep down Deidara can see a hint of sadness, loneliness, and despair in those dark brown orbs of his master. "You little shit, next time you make me wait that long I'm going to tear you to shreds. You know how much I-"

The clay maker yawned, interrupting the redhead's sentence, "Yeah yeah, I know how much you hate to wait, hm."

Sasori gritted his teeth, "**Never** interrupt me when I am talking to you!"

The blonde was taken back, "Ehehe, sorry my man, I won't do it again! But there's no need to be so critical verbally, hm."

The redhead did nothing but scowl at his partner, such irresponsibility. Though it can't be helped, their leader made them partners, and hell knows why. "I'm going to give you 30 minutes to prepare, make me wait more than that and you'll be a dead man." Sasori said, glaring down (or should I say up, considering their height difference is an inch) at his partner. Deidara gulped at dismay, "Y-yes Master Sasori." And with that, the blonde went off to prepare anything needed for their mission. Usually, Deidara didn't fear his own superiors, but there are times when Sasori would scare the living crap out of him.

After no more than 30 minutes, the two set off to Sunagakure no Sato, or to translate it in english, "The Village Hidden in the Sand."

-

After hours of traveling, they see the village at the distance. "Finally we're here, hm!" The pair paused as another gust of sand and wind pushed against them. "So my man, do we have to disguise ourselves for this mission, hm?"

The puppeteer paused in Hiruko for a brief moment to think. "Yes, we will disguise ourselves as "common people" visiting a couple "friends" of ours. When we find out the area the girl is in, we will knock her out when she is off guard and bring her to the lair."

"That's a pretty simple and straightforward plan, but I'm not complaining, hm." Deidara replied.

"If she's as good as Leader says she is, she is most likely an outcast, which will be easier to bring her in as many people might fear her." Sasori retorted.

"That sounds similar to what you probably experienced, my man, hm."

"Deidara…" Sasori grumbled, "Yes Master Sasori?"

"Shut up!" The puppeteer snapped.

After saying that, the rest of the trip to the entrance of Sunagakure went in silence. It wasn't hard to get in, considering Sasori knew the limits of the sand ninja that were honed from the village. It also wasn't hard to locate where the girl, "Mitsuki", lived. She was known by numerous of people, though as Sasori predicted, she was an outcast that lived in the outskirts of the village. She didn't have social contact with people often, which made it easier for her to capture.

-

Mitsuki wasn't your average kunoichi. Her parents died of an unknown death when she was only 5. She could not even remember what they looked like, though she didn't mind. If she had any memories of them, she would have suffered more pain when she lost them than when she didn't remember. Though it makes her heart ache to think that she never could remember any moments with her family, not a thing.

Because of her parent's unknown death, many assumed that she murdered them, so she was rejected by many people in her life, and even more people did so when they had learned she could predict the future. Her grandmother was the only family member she had shared any memories with. She looked after her, protected her. Her grandmother honed her skills and taught her the ways of the shinobi. Though her grandmother teaching her alone was not enough, she enrolled her to the academy, where she spent years in, practicing and improving her skills.

She lacked much social contact from her peers because of their parent's influence on them. Though even if she didn't have any friends, her social skills were exceptionally high. Mitsuki didn't mind, things were better this way, she convinced herself. The less people who were close to her, the less pain she would suffer. Though she couldn't help but envy the people living happy lives, when her life was a living hell. When Mitsuki turned 15, her grandmother died, from murder. When she faced the man who had killed the only person who cared about her, her mind blanked out in the full moon. The sand stained crimson and the moon did not ever shine as bright as it did before. That night, that accursed night, Mitsuki made a decision. Never again will she suffer this pain; never again will she let anyone be close to her as her grandmother was, and never again was she going to murder the person who had destroyed her very world.

-

Mitsuki stared out the window, the sun's rays hitting her eyes. She had a vision that night, two men, walking towards the desert, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Because of living in the outskirts of the city, she did not recognize who the two men were. But she knew one thing, they were after her. She won't struggle; she got bored of this place anyway, living the same routine each and every day for the past 3 years.

Birds greeted her on the windowsill, chirping their happy tunes. Although her past and way of thinking makes her seem ruthless and cold, it is only her outwards appearance, on the inside she is quite the opposite, having a gentle nature and always concerned for others. In truth, what she had always wanted was someone to look past the mask she wore, and break down the walls she held and get to know her for what she really is. Though that was almost impossible, nobody would ever understand what she's been through, let alone talk to her. Yet she had hope. What she couldn't predict was the certain someone that she was hoping for was coming to set her free, though not in the pace you'd usually suspect.

Mitsuki brought out her katana and polished it near the window, listening to what the bird's lovely tune. The window was pretty wide; so many people could see the inside of her house from the outside. She didn't mind, it was as if she _wanted _people to see her.

Two silhouettes were lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. Though, they didn't know that she had already detected their presence.

"Hey Master Sasori." Deidara said.

The puppeteer sighed, "What is it now, brat?"

"I think I know why she is called "Beautiful Moon", hm…"

-

_**I'm sorry; this was such a lame chapter, though I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Though this was fun to write.**_

_**Mitsuki's appearance will be explained next chapter, so please don't get a headache trying to come up with what she looks like… xD**_

_**Personally, I usually like reading stories where the romance starts quicker in the story, but that would make it boring. I am also planning this to be a longer story, because I love long stories….x3**_

_**I tried making the characters fit their personalities as much as I could, but alas, I am not Masashi Kishimoto himself, so I cannot make them act as what he would make them do. It probably will be slight, a little, or maybe some parts of this story will have OOC….**_

_**I'm not the type who goes like, 40 reviews till next chap, but please review, I have low self esteem and I might lose confidence to continue the story…xD**_

_**Though I will post the next chapter soon because this one is boring considering this is the beginning.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! //_^ Forgive any typos, etc.**_

_**Any nice criticism is accepted, it might or will help me improve… :)**_


	2. Intrigued

Chapter Two

Intrigued 

Much to Sasori's dismay, the brat was right. The girl was gorgeous. She was probably in her late teens, burgundy hair from root to tip, wrapped in a spiky bun. At the front, it would seem as if she had a bob, the fringe short from her right side and gradually grows longer to the left, covering the tip of her intense orbs of amber, tinted slightly with yellow. This, "Beautiful Moon", was about 5'3, one inch from Sasori's own height.

Her clothes were simple yet intriguing; she wore a black hoodie that reached up to half her stomach, though that area was covered with what seemed to be a red tanktop underneath. She had a dark velvet belt which held a pouch on her right hip holding standard ninja equipment and summoning scrolls, the other side, would supposedly conceal her stained black sword. She wore dark, tight pants reaching above her knee; the rest of her leg was covered with coal colored boots.

"So what do you think of her, hm?" The blonde asked, interrupting the puppeteer's thoughts. "Hmph, it doesn't matter what I think, let's just bring her to the lair already."

"Haha, being defensive, are we? Hm?" The redhead snapped, he was out of Hiruko at the moment to help keep himself unseen. "Shut the hell up or it'll be the end of you!"

Deidara chuckled once again, but stopped, he didn't want to rev his master anymore than that, or he really will be dead in a couple of seconds.

"Ok ok, no need to be so touchy, hm!" In an instant, they silently entered the woman's house. They were going to knock her out and take her to the lair, so they had to be quick before she notices. "My my, don't people knock on the door anymore?" Mitsuki calmly said as she walked towards the pair. "Welcome to my home, now what do you want?" Mitsuki says, bringing her hand to 'rest' on her left hip.

-

"Heh, so you detected our presence; how'd you figure out that we were coming after you, hm?" Deidara asked, grinning a wide, disturbing grin.

"I had a vision about two, suspicious men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds last night. So, do you want something from me, or do you just want to recruit me in your group?"

"I guess, the rumour about you being able to predict the future is true?" Sasori said, smirking.

"Not going to answer my question? Then let me give you _my_ answer…" Mitsuki brought out her pitch black katana, the hilt stained blood red. The sword shined in the sun's rays, bringing awe to the "artistic duo".

Sasori and Deidara shifted into a fighting stance, prepared for the battle that was about to come. "Beautiful Moon" grinned and much to the pair's perplexed state, she had put the sword back into its sheath. "I want to join your organization, no matter what you want from me…"

Deidara briefly looked at his partner; the redhead seemed unfazed with the answer she had given them.  
"Why would you willingly come into our organization, hm?" "Simple, I'm bored of this place and nothing interesting ever happens…nobody would know if I were to go missing."

"An outcast indeed, the way you talk makes me eager to get to know you, hm…"

And with that, they left for the hideout for further instructions from their leader.

-

"So….how old are you, hm…?" The blonde asked…. "Are you trying to flirt with me…? I'm 18 by the way."

Deidara smirked at this response, "Heh, I have no interest in dating…but with someone like you, I guess I can start, hm."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. Disgusting… The way the blonde was acting around this girl was stupid and foolish. He couldn't imagine Deidara having a girlfriend, besides, members of the "Akatsuki" need to focus on fulfilling their duties, not trying to "woo" young women.

That's what he thought of the situation, but perhaps there was more to it then that. Jealousy? Impossible, he turned himself into a puppet to escape emotions and feelings; never would he fall for anyone. Perhaps it was because he couldn't imagine Deidara and the girl being together. He thought she would be better off with someone else….like…Nevermind he doesn't need to get involved in any of this.

"Ha! Well if you want me, you have to better than that!" It seemed Mitsuki had a "cheerful and bright" side after all. The blonde grinned as he reached his hand into his pouch, bringing out a handful of detonating clay. "Tell me, Mitsuki, what is your opinion of art, hm?" With his hands he moulded a small butterfly. Finished, he handed the creation to Mitsuki who stared at it in awe, "Wow, this is out of this world, how did you did that?"

Deidara chuckled, "Not only is it a sculptor, it moves, hm!" The butterfly fluttered off her finger, trying to meet the warm orb of yellow that was hanging in the sky. Forming a handsign he makes a command, in an instant; _"KABOOM!" _

The butterfly that was full of life, had evolved into millions of red, orange, and yellow, flying in all directions. The sound wasn't pleasant, but the sight of it had made the "Moon" stare in awe. "My art is the explosion itself! Art is a transient beauty that fades after just a moment, hm. So tell me, Mitsuki, what is your perspective on art?"

"_Pathetic…art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity…it is the beauty of all eternity! Tch, what can you expect from a guy who doesn't know what real art is…" _The puppeteer thought. His eyes turned to the girl, he didn't want to admit it, but he was curious on what her perspective was. He waits for her answer in silence, hidden in his puppet. The girl didn't have enough time to actually see his face, so his appearance was still a blur to her.

Mitsuki brings her hand to her face, letting her finger lightly touch her bottom lip. She looks up to see the sun, partly covered with specks of green from the trees. They have been traveling for a couple hours and they have already close to the hideout hidden in the forest. "To me, art is… a beauty that people would want to appreciate for a long time. Though it may perish fleetingly, it is the mere beauty itself that will make people keep it in their memories for all eternity…"

"_The mere beauty itself will make people keep it in their memories for all eternity, huh? This little girl isn't half bad…" _

"What a wonderful point of view, hm. You'll get along with Sasori and I just fine, hm…" The blonde replied…

"What do you mean…?" Mitsuki asked, slightly perplexed.

"You see, Sasori's perspective is almost exactly the opposite of mine, hm. He thinks true art is a beauty that is left for the future, a beauty of all eternity…Of course, that's completely absurd, right?"

"Deidara…" The redhead shot a glare at his partner, though it only pushed the blond farther, "My man, although I certainly respect your point of view as a fellow artist, I can't help but say that _my _art, compared to your grotesque puppet show, is far superior than yours, hm."

"_Shing!" _The scorpion raises his tail, prepared to sting his pray. The blonde just smiles and reaches in his pouch. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think we are already here…"

The puppeteer eyes the girl, and then glances at the surroundings, sure enough; they were at the same place they were yesterday. "Yes…" The scorpion lowers his tail, finally calmed down at Deidara's insults. With a handsign, the branches move, showing the inside cave. "This is the hideout we are currently going to stay in, go in…" Sasori instructed the girl, and she obediently followed.

"Well well, you guys are earlier than I expected…" Pein said. "The girl didn't struggle, she actually came willingly."

"I see… Deidara, show Mitsuki around the lair immediately. I have a few things to discuss with Sasori, he will catch up with you later…"

The blonde nods and quickly nudges Mitsuki to go in the other room. Pein faces the remaining Akatsuki member. "For the next 3 months you are to observe the girl, if she does not live up to her expectations, I will give you further instructions on what to do with her next. I do not want her to be aware of this, do you understand?" "Yes Master…" "Good…I won't let you and your partner go on any missions for some time because of this. But don't worry; I won't lay you off, go rest…"

And with that, the leader's shadow fades….

"_Interesting…this girl better be worth my time…" _The redhead smirked. _"Though…I don't think she'll be disappointing me any time soon…"_

-

Mitsuki was growing tired of hearing Deidara's voice; sure, it was nice for him to show her around their "home". But she wasn't in the mood to talk to someone like him…who she really wanted to see was… _"Ridiculous…" _she thought, interrupting her thoughts. Ever since she saw the blonde's partner, she was intrigued. She wanted to know more about him…he was a mystery. She was capable of "reading" people's emotions and feelings, but he was…different. She wondered why…

Nothing more…she didn't have any interest in him other than that.

"Oi, Mitsuki!? Are you listening to me, hm!? I'm done with this "tour", if you were spacing out or something I won't bother showing you around again!" Deidara said, giving Mitsuki a look.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde apathetically, "Yes yes, thank you…"

"Oh, good…are you hungry, hm?" "No, I'm fine…do you mind if I look around some more…?"

"Sure, but don't try to escape, if you do, most of your privileges will be lost, hm…"

"Ha! Remember that _I_ was the one who willingly came here, why would I want to escape!?"

The blonde stared at her, offended. Then walked into his room, living her stranded in the hallway. "You should respect your superiors…"

Mitsuki turned to see 'Hiruko' looking up at her… _"Very odd this man is…I don't think this is his true appearance." _She didn't care or "want" to know what the man before her really looked like. _"But who was that man with red hair…?" _

"Yes… forgive me…uh…" "Sasori…" "Sasori…" _"Scorpion…nice name…" _Then she realized. "Wait…Sasori…Sasori of the Red Sand!?"

Hiruko blinked… 'Yes…for me to be known to an outcast like you…I'm honoured…"

She didn't know if that was an insult, or a compliment. She didn't care… "You're very famous…and I've heard that you abandoned Sunagakure 20 years ago. Never thought you'd end up here…"

"…" "…" Awkward silence… something both Mitsuki and Sasori hated…

"Are you hungry…?"

"_Again with that stupid question!" _"No…I'm not."

"Well then…when you are, feel free to eat whatever's in the kitchen." With that, Hiruko dragged himself to what Deidara pointed to be Sasori's room, leaving Mitsuki bewildered…

-

After hours of wandering around, her stomach grumbled. _"Ugh, fine…" _Mitsuki went into the kitchen… "Disgusting…" The kitchen was very small, cobwebs…everywhere, dust bunnies rolled along to floor, rust in some places. "Doesn't anyone clean up here!?" She then guessed that the members probably ate somewhere else, so they wouldn't stay here long, and that hardly anyone would cook here.

She raided the fridge and found little to nothing… "People here are pigs…or perhaps they're too lazy to buy some decent food…ugh…" She groaned and decided to settle on a cup of ramen.

When she was finished…her eyes began to droop. She checked the digital clock on the microwave, "12:04…time for me to sleep, I guess…"

Then it occurred to her…where was she going sleep!?! Deidara never mentioned anything about an extra room…ugh…she didn't feel like talking to the blonde, perhaps Sasori would be better to ask. But he had a dark aura she didn't feel comfortable being around…though it was better than nothing.

-

With a couple knocks on his bedroom door, the door creaked open. When he saw the girl in front of him, he narrowed his eyes, "What do _you _want, girl?"

Mitsuki gulped, it wasn't like her to feel…scared…but again, this man was different. "Um…Deidara never told me where I will be sleeping…"

The puppet master blinked, then sighed in frustration.  
"Yes…I forgot to mention that Kakuzu is a very cheap man…unfortunately we don't have a room available at the moment for you…"

"So where will I be sleeping…?"

"…"

"You either will be staying in my room or Deidara's…"

"…"

With another sigh, Sasori ended the silence, "Look, you can sleep in my bed, I barely use it at all…Deidara is probably sleeping on his bed already. Come in…"

Mitsuki nodded slowly and accepted to puppeteer's invitation.

-

The room was plain, but not small. A bed on the right side, two doors leading to the restroom and closet, a large desk with carving equipment, facing the left wall. Next to it were shelves stocked with many books…this man probably liked to read.

The most distinctive trait would be that puppets hanged on the walls…everywhere, though Mitsuki had a feeling that this wasn't even half of his collection…

"Don't touch _anything_. If you do…you'll be _dead_. You may use my bed and go in the restroom, that's all…"

Again, all she did was nod. "I will leave my room for a moment to do some errands, if I find that you've been meddling with my stuff, well, I already told you what would happen… bye…" Sasori closed to door behind him…without even a glance back…

_"Hmph, that was rude…!" _Mitsuki thought as she prepared her bed, "At least this is better than to sleep on the floor." Beautiful Moon laid on her side and slowly drifted to sleep…

-

_**Lol, pathetic ending, huh? xD**_

_**Hm well, I'm sorry for the wait, this is a shorter chapter because of writers block, etc…**_

_**I'm not very pleased with this but it's not that bad from what I think…**_

_**I'll try to update soon…**_

_**Reviews are appreciated… :)**_

_**And forgive me for any errors or typos…**_

_**If you're wondering about the title..xD I noticed how many times I've said "Intriguing, etc…so I thought I'd name the title this. It was originally something else, but I thought it'd be better to name it for the next chapter…**_

_**Bye…**_


End file.
